Pretending to be yours
by MusaForever
Summary: When they met each other, Riven made a strange proposal to Musa. When she accepted, she was only looking to spend a good time during her summer vacations; however things start to get really complicated to them. Will they admit their feelings for each other?


Summer vacations started one week ago in Magix. Everyone in Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower has waited impatiently for this. Most of the students planned to travel to their home realms and spend there their vacations.

But there are also students that choose to stay at school because they have nowhere to go or they just have to study.

One of those students is Musa. Her father is never at home and she has no one that she really wants to see again so there's no reason to come back to Melody, right? She can relax and enjoy her vacations anywhere, after all.

She leaned against a tree and kept listening her music. Since she was a child that she loved to listen to music and that hasn't still changed. Music is everything to her.

"_How boring… Nothing happens in Alfea during vacations. I wish something interesting would happen._" She thought while examining the gardens. Her friends were spending the vacations at school too, but they weren't around. She was all by herself at the moment.

She sighed and looked around once more. She was so bored that even observing the nature seemed fun to her. Flora seems to like it so, why not?

She sat straight as she saw something interesting. A group of boys were standing not far from her and they seemed to be arguing. One of them even took a glance at her.

"_He is cute._"

She took off her headphones and concentrated in hearing what they were saying using her sonnar ears. The only thing she heard was one of them, a magenta haired guy that had glanced at her, say "_wait here…_"

She became interested in those guys. What were they doing there? What were they planning? More importantly, were they planning something interesting?

She grew curious when all five guys turned at her. The magenta haired guy started walking towards her with a little smirk in his lips that quickly disappeared as soon as he knew his friends weren't looking.

Musa instantly got up hoping he was really walking towards her. What if he just passed by ignoring her? That would be humiliating... "_I am such a moron_"

However, he did walked towards her, stopping just a few inches from her. "_What's up with him? I don't even know this guy."_ However she couldn't deny she enjoyed their proximity, even if it made her strangely nervous and anxious. Her heartbeat was much faster than usually and she was truly afraid of what she was feeling.

"_What's happening to me?_"

"Hi" He said curtly. Musa almost shivered with his rough voice. She opened her mouth to answer him and for a moment she couldn't articulate a word.

"H-hi" She face palmed herself mentally and hopped he didn't noticed her stuttering.

"Uhmm…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Look, I know we don't know each other and everything, but can you help me?"

"_Well, that was disappointing."_

"I suppose. What do you need me for?" Every word she said to him sounded so stupid to her. But she kept calm and hopped he didn't notice her anxiety.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He said slowly. Shocked, she repeated his words in her mind, over and over again.

"What?!" She snapped angrily yelling louder than she intended to. "_Is he making fun of me_?"

"Don't scream like that!" He looked in his friend's direction making sure they didn't hear. "Look, I know this seems strange but I can explain, okay?" He said calmly.

"Well, then I'm waiting for an explanation!"

"_Stupid boys!_"

"Do you see those four guys standing there?" She nodded. "They are kind of my roommates. We all attend Red Fountain." She looked impatiently at him.

"_So what_?"

"They went for a visit at Alfea and met four girls that apparently became their girlfriends. Helia, the blue haired one, doesn't have a girlfriend but he _fell in love _with one of them." He groaned at his own words.

"Anyway… Now they don't stop talking about them and are always nagging me to get a girlfriend too. We had an argument and I kinda said I already had a girlfriend. When they asked me who she was, I looked at you and… said _you_ are my girlfriend."

She looked at him suspiciously, analyzing him.

"_I don't think he is lying…_"

"So could you pretend you are my girlfriend? Just for today. I don't think I can hear them talk about girls anymore."

"Give me a good reason to do that." He seemed desperate and she truly wanted something interesting to happen, but she didn't want to seem so bored that she would pretend to be the girlfriend of a boy she just met.

"Well, you seem completely bored and this seems like a good chance to have fun once in your life. Of course, you can stay here and enjoy this tree's company." He smirked, and even if was rude, even if it made her mad, she knew he was right.

"Alright, alright."She gave in. He smiled triumphantly at her.

"But we won't kiss or anything like that. I will just talk to them and nothing more." He nodded at her slowly still smiling.

"Alright. Come with me. I hope you are a great actress because I'm going to present you to them right now." He pointed at his friends.

"I am a great actress." She smirked "I'm Musa by the way."

"Riven." He curtly said. "Let's go."

She walked towards them with Riven by her side.

His friends seemed surprised that she _really_ was with him. In fact, they seemed astonished.

"_This might be funny_." She thought amused by their shocked faces.

There was an long awkward silence that Musa couldn't take anymore.

"Hi" She smiled and waved at them.

"Hi" A brown haired boy was the first to answer her, still with a shocked face.

"So" Riven smirked haughty "This is my _girlfriend_. Her name's Musa" They snapped out of their shocked state when Riven said she was his _girlfriend_.

"Uhm… Hi… I am Helia." He said smiling softly at her.

"Hey. I am Sky." The blonde guy smiled at her.

"I'm Brandon. You really are Riven's girlfriend! Poor girl! I feel bad for you!" He snickered as Riven glared at him.

"I'm T-Timmy." He said clumsily. She smiled at his nervous behavior.

"Okay, you already know her. I _do_ have a girlfriend. Are you happy now?"

"_He sure is cocky._"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess we should have believed in you." Sky said sheepishly.

"Yeah, but it just seemed… impossible!" Brandon said controlling his laugh. "We never saw you with any girl before, so…" Brandon cut himself off ashamed.

"_I feel a little bad for them_." She thought amused as she smiled.

"What's so funny?" Sky asked curious.

"I was just thinking about how pissed he was when he told me you didn't believe in him. It was kind of amusing." She answered him without any hesitation.

They became even more ashamed and nervous.

"Well, anyway… we are happy for you." Helia said at Riven.

"Yeah, it was about time you got a girlfriend!" Sky smiled at her.

"Hey Musa" Timmy said "Would you like to go out with us and our girlfriends tomorrow? We can all have lunch together." Musa looked covertly at Riven, trying to get a hint about what to say but his face didn't say anything about what she should answer. So she decided to make a choice by herself.

"Well, I…" She really didn't want to go out with a bunch of fairies she didn't even know. She was very selective with the persons she went out with. She was going to give an excuse but Riven interrupted her.

"Sure. We will go." Musa looked at him surprised and shocked but she couldn't do anything anymore.

"Then, it's settled." Sky smiled happily.

"Well, we have to go now. We have a date." Brandon said smiling.

"Yeah, I bet the girls are already waiting for us." Timmy said happily.

"Yeah, bye." Helia said as he turned and started walking towards the gates with the other boys.

They waved at the _couple_ and hopped in their bikes. As soon as they took off, Musa glared at him.

"What was all that about?!" She snapped angrily. Riven looked at her with his calm face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with no facial expression that could tell her what he was thinking.

"I'm talking about you answering for me about that lunch. I could have plans, you know?"

"Well, do you have plans for tomorrow?" He asked smirking.

"Well, no but…" He interrupted her once again.

"Then, see you tomorrow." He started walking towards the Alfea's gates but she stopped him grabbing his wrist.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?! You said I would be your _girlfriend_ just for today!" She emphasized the word "_girlfriend_". She was getting dangerously angry. Not only with that situation but also with his attitude. He turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, that was what I said but now we will keep pretending until I say we can stop. Besides, you don't have anything better to do anyway." He said smirking as he got free of her grasp and started walking once again towards the gates.

He turned once again to see a very confused fairy staring at him. "Oh, and by the way, wear something nice. I bet you have better clothes than what you are wearing." He turned around and started walking again.

"_What a jerk!_"Musa thought angry at him. She crossed her arms and leaned against the tree.

"_But he is different from the other guys I've ever met..._" She thought blushing as walked away from the tree towards the dorms.


End file.
